briancoukisfandomcom-20200216-history
R.I.P Google Plus (animated short film) Transcript
This article is a transcript of the animated short film R.I.P Google Plus. Transcript Riff: Hey Maxine, I recieved a message from Flora that Google Plus closed! Maxine: Oh, really! Riff: Yes! I'm not kidding, check it out! Maxine: (gasp) I can't believe this! Maxine: I'm going to the actual website. Riff: NOOOO! Maxine: Eeeek! I can't believe that lovely social media site has closed! Maxine: Just think of all the stuff that's gone! Maxine: The Notification Widget, Communities, Sending posts to Circles Riff: Don't forget the K9.5 Fan Club Maxine: AAAAAAHHHH! Maxine: Quick Riff, I have to call the rest of the gang to inform them that Google Plus has closed! Riff: Here you go! Maxine: Hi Ella, Hi Gershwyn, Hi Theo! Ella, Gershwyn, and Theo: Hello Maxine! Maxine: I want to tell you guys that I have some bad news! Maxine: I hate to tell you this, but, Google Plus is closed Ella, Gershwyn, and Theo: WHAT?!?!?! Gershwyn: You mean that social media site where we could make collections and share our posts to communities? Maxine: Yes, and it has closed today! Ella: Well, Pip Pip said that the K9.5 Fanclub on Google Plus will be moved to Discord. So I believe we'll still be around there. Theo: And you also have Brian's K9.5 Fanclub on DeviantArt too. Gershwyn: So since Google Plus closed, there are still other places people can find us on social media Gershwyn: Such as YouTube, Discord, DeviantArt, and Instagram. Ella: Also, some of Google Plus' features are on various social media sites too. So Google Plus will still be in our hearts. Maxine: Well, okay, that makes sense. Maxine: But me and Riff will see you at the cementry to see Google Plus in heaven. Gershwyn: And I also heard that some of Brian's OCs will be there too, such as Melvin, Fiona, Tanya, Reiss, Marcus, Tiffany, Boris, and Sammy. Theo: As well as some characters from the Nature Cat 1979 series known as Fred and the Nature Gang Theo: Such as Nature Cat (known as Fred), Hal, Squeeks, Daisy, James, Emma, Fletcher, Joy, Martin, and Snuffles. Ella: Don't forget that troublemaker Ronald the Purple Cat. He also gets on our nerves. Gershwyn: Yeah, I know right. We've got to do something about him. Gershwyn: Oh and also, Kitty and Skip will be there as well. Gershwyn: Anyways, we'll meet you there Maxine. Maxine: Okay, bye! Ella, Gershwyn, and Theo: Bye! Maxine: Come on, Riff! Let's visit Google Plus in heaven. Riff: Right behind ya! Ella: Well Gershwyn, looks like Google Plus is gone forever. Gershwyn: At least it's still in our hearts. (K9.5 members crying) Kitty: No! Not Google Plus! Google Plus is my prized possession! I don't want to leave it! Eeh! Skip: I totally agree with you Kitty! (Kitty and Skip crying) Melvin: Well Fiona, it looks like our favorite social media site is gone forever. Fiona: Indeed Melvin, I'm gonna miss it a lot! (Melvin and Fiona crying) (Tanya, Boris, Reiss, Marcus, Sophie, Tiffany,and Sammy crying) Nature Cat: Why did it have to be Google Plus? WHY?!?!?! Nature Cat: I love that social media site so much! Hal: Well Nature Cat, I feel the same way about Google Plus as much as you do! (Nature Cat, Hal, Daisy, and Squeeks crying) (James and Emma crying) (Tanya and Jingles crying) Ronald: Screw this funeral! I'm out of here, Fletcher. Fletcher: Ronald! Where are you going? Ronald! Fletcher: Oh, in that case, I'm out of here too! (Fletcher crying) (Ronald and Fletcher crying) Guard Dog: HEY! Get back here, you lunatics! Guard Dog: That's it! Both of you will be in deep trouble! Guard Dog: Cats and dogs these days! Sheeesh! Joy: Google Plus has closed for consumers! WHAT?!?!?!? Martin: Yes, Joy. One of our favorite social media sites is gone forever. (Joy, Martin, and Snuffles crying) Darryl: You know, we really have to create a petition to bring back Google Plus. Victoria: You got that right Darryl, we can't let this great social media site fade into extinction. Lance: We're going to miss Google Plus forever! (Darryl, Victoria, and Lance crying) Brian: I can't believe Google Plus is gone for consumers! I wish it came back now! (Brian crying) Category:Transcripts Category:Video Transcripts